fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Alexandrite Red and Green
Pokemon Alexandrite Red and Pokemon Alexandrite Green are two new Nintendo DSi and Nintendo DS pokemon games. They take place in the future, 2 Years after the events of Heartgold, SoulSilver, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, and features two new regions, Time and Space. It's planned to release sometime from early 2010 to early 2011. Features Jobs This Pokemon game incorporates the option of being something else other than Trainer, allowing you to be a Pokemon Professor, Pokemon Co-ordinator, Pokemon Doctor/Nurse, Pokemon Cook, Pokemon Breeder, Pokemon, Ranger and Pokemon Teacher aswell. Each job has it's own way of getting money, it's own goals, and it's own classes. Data In the Alexandrite versions, catching Pokemon, healing Pokemon, storing Pokemon, and TM's/HM's are re-innovated for convenience. Instead of using Poke Balls, you use a device called The PokeMech, and you copy the pokemon's bio-structure and create a data copy of that pokemon to use for battle, but since some Pokemon are harder to catch than others, they take up space, and if the PokeMech is full you have to buy CD's, or Flash Storage. Also there is stage data, since this game is uses a 3D Real-time Battle System the stage does matter, and Item Storage. PokeMech The PokeMech, everything you need, in one device. The PokeMech is the main tool in the Alexandrite Versions. It has the most features of any tool in the Pokemon Series. It's Features are: Pokemon Identification,Time, Map, Phone, Radio, Trade, Data Storage, PC, Condition, Trainers Eyes, Vs. Recorder, Trainer Data, Trainer Identification, Calculator, Memo Pad, Pedometer, Pokemon List, Friendship Checker, Dowsing, Berry Identification, Day Care Check, Pokemon History, Counter, Nintendo WFC, Coin Toss, Move Tester, Calender, Vs. Seeker,Pokemon Radar, Canvas, Roulette, Trainer Count, Kitchen Timer and Stopwatch, Customisation, Match Checker, Capture Styler, and Alarm Clock. You can also buy things using the PokeMech, such as CD's, Flash Memory, items, and sometimes even Pokemon! Regions Like Pokemon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver, you can go to a different Region after beating the first one. The Regions you can travel to are: Kanto, Sevii Islands, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Fiore, Sinnoh, Almia, and Space, And you can even travel back to the past and see older versions of the Pokemon, and older versions of the Area. Unfortunately, it's not easy to travel between regions, as Money or difficulty comes into issue. After defeating the Elite Four (All Regions, except Orre, Fiore, Almia, and Time), winning all the Colosseums (Orre only), Creating fire (Time), or Saving Snorlax (Fiore and Almia only). It also lets you pick which City and which Region you want to start in(Except Time and Space). You can re-compete in the Pokemon League of a region two times, but you can go to a region infinite times. Real-Time Battle System over Turn-Based Battle System Instead of a Turn Based Battle System, the Alexandrite Versions features a 3D Real-Time Battle System, in which instead of picking fight and picking an attack, attacks are asigned to R, L, X, and Y. this allows you to move around the area, which makes the Location an important factor in a battle. On the top screen shows the battle and the touch screen is the items, Pokemon, and the Run options. Pokemon Fusion Since some Pokemon evolve because of other Pokemon, and now Pokemon are just data, which allows fusion of Pokemon. When you input two Pokemon in the fusion Chamber it can give you up to three options of which they become. List of Fusion Pokemon Slowbro + Conchbite = Slowking or Slowbro Joeyroo + Joeyroo = Kangaskhan Kangaskhan + Joeyroo = Kangaskhan Mantyke + Remoraid = Mantine Diglett + Diglett = Holeduo Holeduo + Diglett = Dugtrio Pichu + Azurill = Piblu Pikachu + Marill = Pikablu Raichu + Azumarill = Raiblu Gym Leaders and Their Types Kanto Pewter City Round 1 - Brock - Rock Round 2 - Rocky(Brock's Son.) - Rock Cerulean City Round 1 - Misty - Water Round 2 - Marissa(Misty's Daughter) - Water Vermillion City Round 1 - Lt. Surge - Electric Round 2 - Alec(Lt. Surge's Protege) - Steel and Electric Celadon City Round 1 - Erika & Erik(Erika and her bro) - Grass and Bug Round 2 - Violet & Haru(Their Proteges) - Grass and Bug Fuchsia City Round 1 - Janine - Poison Round 2 - Janine - Poison Saffron City Round 1 - Sabrina - Psychic Round 2 - Sabrina - Psychic Seafoam Islands Round 1 - Ash(Seafoam Resident) - Fire Round 2 - Sean and Landon(Seafoam's Resident) - Water and Ground Viridian City Round 1 - Blue - Various Round 2 - Leaf - Various Explanations Why Seafoam Island instead of Cinnabar Island For those who don't know, in the Johto Region Games, when you return to Kanto, you find that Cinnabar Island is destroyed, and the gym is now on the Seafoam Islands now host the The Cinnabar Gym. Why no Blaine, Koga, and Giovanni For those who don't know, in the Johto Region Games, Koga is now an Elite Four member. As for Blaine, he is the oldest member of The Gym Leaders, and if he is alive in the Johto Region Games, he should be extremely old, so now he was decided to be Retired or Dead. Giovanni went into hiding to train after he was defeated during Red, Blue, Green, Yellow. Johto Violet City Round 1 - Falkner - Flying Round 2 - Falkner - Flying Jobs Pokemon Trainer Playing as a Pokemon Trainer, means that gameplay is like other Pokemon games, Battling to get money, and earning Gym Badges to battle the Elite Four. Pokemon Professor Pokemon Professor has similar gameplay to Pokemon Trainer, earning money from battles and such, but it allows you to study Pokemon, such as Pokemon Diet, by feeding it and such, it also allows you to discover the Pokemon (see New Pokemon Section). Pokemon Coordinator Pokemon Coordinator gameplay is also similar to Pokemon Trainer, you earn money from battles, but it also means you compete in Contests, similar to the ones shown in the Pokemon Anime, and after gaining Five Contest Ribbons, you can go to the Grand Festival, and compete against the the Amazing Four. New Pokemon Joeyroo Joeyroo is the pre-evolution of a Kangaskhan, and is necessary to evolve into a Kangaskhan. It's name is based on the word "Joey", which is the word for a baby Kangaroo, and "Roo", the suffix in Kangaroo. It is a normal type. Subionette Subionette is a pokemon that the Substitute doll is based off of. It's name is based off the words "Substitute", and "Marionette" a wooden doll. It is a normal type. Conchbite Recent discovery shows that Shellders aren't the ones who trigger Slowbro Evolution, it is actually Conchbite. It's name comes from "Conch" which it is shaped like, and "Bite" which it does. It is a rock and normal type Holeduo Holeduo is the evolution between Diglett and Dugtrio. It can only be made by the fusion of two Digletts. It's name comes from Hole which it is always in and Duo because there are two of them. It is a ground type. Sequel once the game is realeased a planned sequel shall be released. it shall be called Pokemon Lapis Lazuli. Trivia *The 3D Battle system comes because in Real Life, Hemu's friend hates Turn Based Games, so Hemu made a Pokemon Game that doesn't have a Turn-Based System. **It's also based on the Anime, where moves can be improvised. *The Name is based on Hemu's Birthstone, the Alexandrite. Alexandrite changes from Red and Green mattering on the light. *Many of the Characters and things that happen in the games are based off the Pokemon Special Manga, and the Pokemon Anime. Category:Fan Games Category:Pokemon Games Category:77 Heru's Inc.